Irresistible Coercion
by BlueberryPie0910
Summary: One night during the period in which Light was handcuffed to L. Very silly, with some bait and switch.


**Prompt:** 180. Irresistible coercion

Rating: K+

Fandom: Death Note

Characters: Light, L

Word Count: 779

Warnings: N/A

Author's Notes: This was written for Madforbeyond's birthday. He requested for a Light/L fic with "handcuffs and whipped cream", as he put it. So, I offer you this. Though I have to warn you, this sucks mightily, because I fail humour forever. I can't be funny to save my life.

* * *

Sometimes, Light marvelled himself with how quickly he adapted to things. He'd barely been living with Ryuzaki for a week (the handcuffs still chafed horribly—and that was the least inconvenient thing about them), and they already had something of a routine.

After he'd had a quick dinner of take-out (and Ryuzaki had ate nothing but _whipped cream_—sweet Jesus, how did he survive?), they'd settled onto the opposite ends of the sofa, each staring into their own laptop, and several hours would pass in complete silence—the nice type of silence too, not the awkward ones where Ryuzaki just _peered_ at him with those freakily huge eyes of his and made Light feel distinctly naked.

But he could already tell that this wasn't going to be one of those quiet nights.

Although Ryuzaki was comfortably nestled in his corner of the sofa (though Light failed to see how a cramped position like that could possibly be comfortable) and he had a laptop open and glowing an eerie green in front of him, he wasn't looking at the screen. He was looking at _him_, his eyes wide and looking even wider as the glow of the laptop screen made the shadows under his eyes look almost completely black. And he had that…that _speculative_ look on his face that make Light's hair stand on end.

He was planning something. There was no doubt about that.

Light tried to ignore him and concentrate on the report he was reading, but it was simply impossible; the characters blurred and swam in front of his eyes, as all of his attention was devoted to the way Ryuzaki's gaze made his skin prickle and heat. Finally, after reading the same sentence for 5 times and yet still having no idea what it said, he gave up.

'_What?_' he demanded a little irritably.

Ryuzaki continued to stare at him silently for a bit, his eyes somehow going even wider over the edge of his knees. Then he suddenly moved, lurching to the side, and for a moment, Light though he was going to fall over and crack his head open on the coffee table. But he'd merely snatched the half-empty (second) bowl of whipped cream and thrust it at Light. 'Eat some whipped cream,' he said flatly, and thrust the bowl at him again.

'…Excuse me?' Light blinked.

'Eat some whipped cream,' he repeated in the same flat tone, still staring unblinkingly at him.

'I…Ryuzaki. I thought I'd made it clear that I don't share your…_taste_ in food.' He scrunched up his eyes, already feeling a migraine starting to form.

'Of course not, Kira.' Although his expression didn't change, Light couldn't help but feel he was being _judged_ and that made him bristle a bit.

'How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kira?' He raise a hand to massage his temples and wince at cold jingle of metal and aching of his raw wrist.

'Only Evil People like Kira wouldn't like whipped cream. It's delicious.' Ryuzaki answered, and Light swore he heard a disdainful _sniff_ in his voice.

He felt his jaw drop. 'You- You can't be serious.'

Ryuzaki stared at him.

Light threw up his hands.

Ryuzaki stared at him.

Light buried his face in his hands and groaned.

Ryuzaki stared at him.

'Oh, _fine_! Why am I even surprised?' Light snatched the bowl from Ryuzaki with a bit more force than necessary, but dammit, his wrist hurt and he had a migraine and he was being forced to eat w_hipped cream_, so Ryuzaki can just _deal_ with it.

He stared at the half-eaten, shapeless blob of sickening sweetness and faltered a bit, but dammit, Ryuzaki was still staring at him, and feeling kind of stupid, Light quickly scooped up a bit of cream, screwed his eyes shut, and stuck his finger in his mouth.

He tried to swallow as quickly as possible, but the sugary, stomach-turning sweetness still bloomed in his mouth and he could feel himself gagging. 'T-There. Happy?' He choked. Ryuzaki had better not expect him to eat the whole damned bowl, because he can just go screw himself in that case.

Ryuzaki stared at him blankly and yet somehow disapprovingly, and took the bowl back to scoop up almost a whole handful and eat it. Light quickly looked away, swallowing rapidly to get rid of the sweetness in his mouth. Normally, it wouldn't be so bad, but the way Ryuzaki was eating it…There was no way he was human. Light refused to believe it.

Leaving him to his…_supper_, Light turned back to his computer. He had a feeling he wasn't going to get much done tonight.


End file.
